


Dirty Little Secret

by iconicmorrison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader is a virgin, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, slight age gap, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: in which reader has a huge crush on gabriel reyes, but doesn’t know what to do about it. after figuring  it out, reader decides to tell him that they’ve never had sex before, or even masturbated. gabriel finds pleasure in showing you how to do these things.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the conference room, you scanned the area carefully. Your gaze fell upon the person you were looking for, his hands brought up to his eyes. You were painfully aware of the fact that he hadn’t got much sleep the night before, he was a busy man. After all, the commander of Blackwatch always had a lot to handle. 

You walked over to him carefully, sitting in the seat opposite of him. You hoped he wasn’t cranky due to the lack of sleep he’d gotten.

“Good morning, Commander Reyes,” you chirped quietly, observing him. 

It was as if he already knew you were there, he didn’t flinch or jump when you spoke. He brought his hands away from his eyes, running his fingers through his short, black hair. You’d missed his long, curly hair, and the way it looked when he’d mess with it. If it was up to you, he’d still have it, but he had to cut it, due to personal hygiene protocol.

“Morning.” He spoke lowly, his eyes rising from your chest, to your face.

He hadn’t just checked you out, right? No, that wasn’t possible. It just happened to be where his eyes were resting, right?

He must’ve seen you were overthinking, as he spoke, “Something on your mind, pequeña?”

You shook your head, the nickname sending heat to your neck. He’d always called you pequeña, in means of ‘little one’. Perhaps it was because that was the way he perceived you, fragile, small, and sweet. Or maybe it was because you were an assassin for Blackwatch, meaning you had to move quickly. 

You liked to think it was the first one, though. 

“N-no sir,” you shook your head, smiling at him. 

“Are you sure?” He brought his hands to yours, his warmth enveloping your hands, and up to your arms. 

He made sure to make direct eye contact with you, his eyebrows lifted just a bit, to indicate that he was being genuine. 

You could feel yourself beginning to blush, and boy did you have a good reason for it. You’d had the biggest crush on your Commander for the longest time, yet you’d never told him, for obvious reasons. For one, it’d be breach of protocol, and he probably didn’t like you back anyways. You’d dreamed about situations like this, where he’d grabbed your hands, and led you somewhere to confess his feelings. Those were just dreams, though.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m sure,” you squeaked, and you were sure your face was red by now. 

He gently let go, smiling softly at you,”if you say so, chica.”

A stern voice interrupted your conversation as Commander Morrison stepped up onto his podium,”Good morning, Overwatch and Blackwatch.” 

Usually you hated conferences, as they were unnecessarily long and boring. But just this once, you were quite fond of sitting here, in fact you could sit here forever, as long as Commander Reyes stayed where he was.

-

“Dismissed,” Morrison waved his hand and sighed, walking away from his podium.

You glanced over at your Commander, and found he was looking at you as well. Quickly, you decided to make some small talk.

“That was one hell of a boring meeting, hm?” You sighed.

He snorted,”it may have been for you, but I got some valuable information for Blackwatch. Were you paying attention pequeña?” 

You froze a bit, blushing,”I-uh-yeah, I was paying attention. I just meant from an assassin’s standpoint you know, because there was much information given on uh...” you trailed off, knowing you were making it worse.

“Relax,” he chuckled,”I was just messing with you. But it did seem as if you were a little distracted,” he smirked.

“I wasn’t sir, I promise,” you smiled, before standing up. 

Glancing to your right, you saw McCree staring at you and your Commander. Boy was he going to have fun teasing you about this moment.

\- 

“Ya just froze up!” McCree laughed, playfully slapping your arm.

You’d invited him to your quarters for dinner to clear your head, not to get made fun of.

“Oh shut it, will you? It’s not my fault!” You angrily took a bite of your microwaved Mac-n-cheese.

Jesse laughed,”Yeah, totally not yer fault that you have a huuuuge thing for our Commander,”

You blushed briefly, before speaking,”Jesse I swear,” you reached across the table and swatted at him.

Finishing his Mac-n-cheese, he stood up, and made his way over toward the garbage can. 

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’. Your secrets safe with me,” he smiled, before motioning that he was zipping up his lips, and throwing away the key.

You sighed, and tossed your empty cup into the garbage. Standing up, you made your way to the couch, plopping down and patting the cushion next to you, motioning for Jesse to come sit down.

As he sat down next to you, you pulled whatever you could find up on your TV.

After a while, Jesse spoke quietly,”Y’know he likes ya too, right?”

You paused your TV, and turned to look at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jess. The Commander of Blackwatch? Into me? Never gonna happen.” You rolled your eyes.

“I swear he is! Ya just don’t see the way he looks at you, do ya?” He questioned.

You paused,”...with his eyes?” Laughing at your own dumb joke, you spoke again,”He looks at me like he looks at every one of his agents, Jesse. Just someone on his team,” you sighed.

Jesse shook his head,”Nope. For one, I’ve caught him starin’ ya down at least three times. He also has genuine conversations with ya, (y/n).” 

You wore a puzzled look on your face,”What do you mean?”

Jesse huffed,”He asks ya how yer doin’. He offers help whenever yer havin’ trouble.”

You stopped to think about it, Jesse speaking again.

“‘N it ain’t none of my business, but ‘m mighty sure I’ve heard him callin’ yer name, if ya know what I mean,” he raised an eyebrow.

“Wha-Jesse! That is such a lie!” You laughed, pushing him over. 

“ ‘ts not, I swear! My quarters are right next to his.” 

You could feel yourself blush as you took what he said into thought. Commander Reyes? Calling your name? As he...did...’stuff’? Something about that sent a warm feeling through your body.

“Well if you’re right, he better act on it soon. Because I’m tired of playing this guessing game,” you sighed.

“Copy that, missy. If ya don’t mind, maybe I could have a talk with ‘em when I get back to my quarters?” He questioned.

You thought about it for several moments,”I-if you want to...just don’t tell him that I like him! Because if you tell him, and he doesn’t like me, then it’s over for me, you got that?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jesse smiled,”’m just gonna give ‘em the extra push he needs to get along with it,”

You smiled, leaning over to hug Jesse. You always felt as if Jesse was a brother figure in your life. You’d never had feelings toward him in that way. He was always so helpful, and it was obvious he didn’t have any romantic feelings toward you. 

“Thanks, Jess.” You smiled.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel works you for all you’ve got in the training center, and decides to visit your room and talk.

“Mmh, Commander Reyes-“ a quiet moan escaped your mouth as he trickled kisses down your neck.

“¿Que, Bebita?” He whispered into your ear, his breath hot on your neck. 

You felt yourself shiver,”I want you so bad, Commander,” you groaned in frustration.

“(y/n)...” he groaned.

Except it because more prominent, more real,”..(y/n)? Are you awake?” 

A sharp knock on your door made you sit up, realizing it was just a dream. Though someone was calling your name and knocking on your door.

You sighed and stood up, looking down at what you were wearing. You’d shed your shorts last night, as you became hot under the covers, resulting in you only wearing a T-shirt and your underwear. Curiously, you reached down, feeling the front part of the fabric.

Oh, fuck. You were soaked.

“(y/n)?” The voice called again, and you pulled your T-shirt back down, walking toward the door.

You didn’t think much of the fact that you were answering your door in only your underwear and a T-shirt, as you had just woken up.

You opened the door slowly,”hm..?” You questioned, rubbing your eyes tiredly.

“I-“ the voice stammered for a moment,”I just came by to see if you’d like to do some one on one training.” 

You recognized that voice. Flinging your eyes open, you saw Commander Reyes standing there, his face flushed slightly pink. 

“Oh! Of course, Commander,” you yawned, covering your mouth. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before he spoke,”I wasn’t...interrupting anything, was I?” He asked, scanning your appearance once again.

You shook your head in question,”No, I was just sleeping in, sorry,” you apologized.

He took a couple of seconds to drink your appearance in, though you didn’t know that’s what he was doing. He bit his lip cautiously, speaking.

“It’s no problem, agent. Meet me in the training quarters in ten?” He asked.

You nodded your head, sleepily answering,”yes, sir.” 

You shut the door slowly, before turning and heading into the bathroom. You began to get your toothbrush out, and got ready to brush your teeth, before you looked in the mirror, and completely realized what just happened.

Commander Reyes knocked on your door, while you were dreaming about him, and you answered it without any fucking pants on. Smart move. 

That’s when you began to wonder. Were you moaning in your sleep? Did he hear you if you were? Does he know now? Did you make him uncomfortable? 

You sighed as he stared to get ready, and could only hope for the best. 

After brushing your teeth, you pulled your hair up into a pony tail, figuring you’d need it out of your face if you were going to spar. Walking over to your dresser, you simply picked out some black gym shorts with a black matching sports bra, your regular training attire. You slipped on a black loose T-shirt over top of the sports bra, not wanting to walk around the base without hardly any clothes on.

-

You arrived in the training quarters right on time, two water bottles in your hands. You scanned the room for your Commander, but couldn’t find him anywhere. You shrugged to yourself and walked toward the mats, setting the water bottles down on a small, white side table. You grabbed one, opening it and lifting it up to your lips. 

Just as you began to take a drink, you were tackled to the ground, a massive heat enveloping your body. Your water splashed out of the bottle and onto your shirt mostly, and the mats. You turned and looked up, it was your Commander. 

Your shirtless, warm Commander pinning you to the ground. 

Not the right time for these thoughts.

You threw the water bottle across the room and twisted beneath him, rolling him over so you were on top of him this time. Your breathing hitched as you realized you were sitting right on his groin. Discarding the thoughts, you swiftly took your T-shirt off, not really relishing the feeling of ice cold water surrounding you. Looking down, you’d realized your sports bra had gotten wet as well. Damn.

Quickly, you jumped off of your Commander, not wanting to resume the awkward position, and held your hand out to help him up. 

He graciously took it, standing up in front of you. Only then you realized how tall he was. Your Commander was about 6’0”, meaning you were just slightly smaller than him. 

“Sorry about the water,” he chuckled.

“I-it’s okay. I brought one for you...” you trailed off, before grabbing the bottle and tossing it to him. 

He smiled,”how sweet, pequeña. Thank you,” he downed a bit of it before throwing it back on the table, and turning to you. 

“Of course,” you smiled,”What was with the whole ‘sneak attack’ thing?”

Your Commander laughed, before taking a fighting stance,”an assassin usually doesn’t run into another assassin, huh?” 

You thought about, before taking a fighting stance as well,”I guess not,”

He lunged forward, reaching for your legs, before you grabbed onto his shoulders, and leapt over his crouched form. Oldest trick in the book. 

Before he turned back around, you raced toward him, wrapping your arms around his waist before slinging him to the ground. You jumped on top of him once again, struggling to keep him pinned. You felt a blush creep up your neck as he barely pushed his hips upward, allowing you to feel almost every inch of him. You let out a quiet squeak before jumping up, wanting to go again. 

This was going to be a long day.

-

You sighed, breathing heavily as you watched your commanding officer drink some of his water you’d brought him. Now you were wishing you’d taken his earlier.

“Here, pequeña,” he spoke in a low tone, before tossing you the half full bottle,”I don’t need the rest, and I feel bad about knocking yours over and spilling it.” 

You smiled brightly before downing the rest of the water, and then thanking him,”Thanks, Commander.” 

Not only had you two sparred for about three hours, he’d pushed you to your limit. He’d made you do every kind of jumping jack there was, every kind of push-up, and every kind of physical activity you could.

“There’s no need for you to attend regular training today,” he smiled toward you,”we’ve done a lot.”

Part of you relaxed when he said that, glad you didn’t have to work yourself twice as hard. Though, if it meant spending more time with him, you might just show up. 

“Thank you, sir,” you sighed, taking deep breaths. 

He turned after smiling toward you, making his way toward the men’s locker room. You figured you should probably take a shower as well, so you headed off into the women’s quarters.

-

Drying yourself off, you put on another pair of gym shorts, and a loose t-shirt. You figured you probably didn’t need to wear a bra if you were just going to your room. 

You sighed, closing your eyes and leaning back against your locker. Every time you thought about him, it was as if you could feel his lips brush against your neck, as they had in your dream. You could also feel him pinning you to the ground, his large, warm figure hovering above you. 

You wanted to do something about these thoughts, you really did. But it wasn’t like you could stroll up to your commanding officer and ask him for a quickie, and you certainly weren’t gonna please yourself for the first time over some small little crush. Okay...maybe it wasn’t a small crush. 

Opening your eyes, you collected your gym bag, and made your way to your quarters. On your way there, you ran into McCree.

“Howdy sweetpea,” he smiled toward you, motioning for you to come over to him. 

He was leaned up against a wall, outside of your quarters. He must’ve been waiting for you. 

“Sorry I was gone, Commander Reyes and I were doing some one-on-one,” you sighed, still breathing a bit heavy. 

Jesse couldn’t help but smile,”one-on-one, hm? Anythin’ excitin’ happen?” 

You shook your head,”sadly, no. He worked the hell out of me though. Did you know there are over 39 types of jumping jacks..?” You said sarcastically.

He shook his head, and couldn’t help but laugh,” ‘m sure he just made you do all of ‘em so he could be with ya longer, missy,” 

Just then it dawned on you, and you didn’t know what to say. 

“...you think so?” You asked quietly.

Jesse chuckled,”Well, after a bit of talkin’ last night, and a little bit of suggestin’, he may have got the idea,”

You smiled ridiculously wide and wrapped your arms around the cowboy,”Thanks Jesse,” 

He smiled and embraced you,” ‘ts no problem.”

You sat there for a moment in his embrace, truly thankful for how damn well this man could talk to people. 

A cough interrupted your thoughts, one that did not belong to Jesse.

Pulling back, you turned to your right and realized it was Commander Reyes.

“...am I interrupting?” He questioned as he had this morning.

Your face flushed red, and you were unable to speak. Does he think you like Jesse now? Why is he by your quarters?

Jesse spoke, obviously spotting that you weren’t able to,”Not at all, Commander. ‘M just tellin’ (y/n) some excitin’ news is all,” he grinned.

You nodded your head in agreement, still not trusting your words. 

McCree waved his hand dismissively and walked away behind your Commander, a shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Agent,” he started, his eyes resting on your flushed face,”...are you alright?” 

It took a moment to respond,”...y-yeah! Sorry, Jesse and I were just talking,” 

“It’s no problem at all,” he grinned, his deep voice smooth like butter.

“Um...if I may ask, why are you down by my quarters, sir?” 

His smile softened, and he uncrossed his arms,”I came down to ask you something, I just didn’t figure I’d run into you and Jesse like that.”

You smiled awkwardly before stepping toward your door, and opening it. You motioned for him to come in, and waited for him to completely enter before shutting the door quietly.

“What were you gonna ask, sir?” You asked quietly.

He sighed, before patting the spot next to where he’d sat down on your bed. It was odd, seeing him casually dressed, not to mention sitting on your bed. You walked over to him and sat down, concern spreading throughout you.

“I was going to ask...” he trailed off, trying to find the right words,”You were distracted at the last conference. And it seems you were today during our one-on-one. Is there something you need to tell me, agent?” He ended in a quiet tone.

Oh shit. Oh fuck. What were you supposed to say? 

“I...um...” you stammered, trying to find the words.

“This morning,” he started, easing the pressure off of you,”when I came by to ask you about training. You were...making noises in your sleep. And talking. I believe...” he paused momentarily, his hand gently resting on your flushed cheek,”...I believe that I heard my name coming from you,” he whispered.

You could only nod your head and blush, how did he hear you? Were you in trouble?

Swiftly, he gently nipped at your lips, almost as if asking for permission to kiss you. You nodded frantically, connecting your lips with his. He let out a deep groan into the kiss, one of his hands settling on the back of your head, as if it would make it more intimate.

You pulled back, your pupils blown wide, and your lips slightly swollen. 

“Commander...” you breathed, watching him look back at you. 

He chuckled before laying you down on the bed, crawling up so he was eye to eye with you,”I think we’re past formalities, (y/n).”

You paused for a moment as he began to trickle kisses down your neck, just like he had in the dream.

“W-What do you want me to call you?” 

He chuckled, his breath hot against your neck, as he began to leave a hickey. 

After a moment, he pulled back, gazing into your eyes.

“Gabriel.” He bit his lip, grinning at you. 

You nodded your head and he dipped back down, licking and kissing on your neck again. 

“How many times have you thought about me, hm bebita? How many times have you cum while thinking about me?” His husky voice sent shivers down your spine.

“W-well...” you started, and he pulled up, watching you speak,”I’ve thought about you a lot, sir. But I’ve never um...” you paused. 

How did you say this without sounding like a complete pussy in front of your Commander?

“Touched yourself?” He questioned in a purr.

You shook your head, your cheeks flushing even more pink. 

He chuckled and brought his hand down to your heat, teasing you through your gym shorts. You bucked up from the friction, craving more.

“You’re so, so innocent gatito,” he whispered, his warm fingers tracing the outline of your panties,”..would you like me to show you how?” He purred.

You whined out a yes, wrapping your arms around his back. He leaned down once more, kissing you passionately. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth, and you couldn’t help but moan at the feeling.

His warm hand began to cup your heat, rolling his palm so he’d push against you.

You quietly moaned at the sensation, his warmth spreading through you rapidly. Was this really happening? Was your commanding officer going to take your virginity? 

He must’ve been able to tell that you were anxious, as he stopped, and looked you in the eyes. His gaze was soft, and it was obvious that he was worried. 

“Is this too much, pequeña?” He questioned in a soft tone.

You felt your heart leap out of your chest as you shook your head. It was endearing to hear your usually pissy-mouthed commander worried about you. 

“No! It’s great, please keep going, Gabriel,” You blushed, almost not recognizing your voice.

He let out a small hum before pressing gentle kisses on your neck, and continuing his ministrations with his hand. 

“As long as you keep saying my name like that, bebita, i’ll do whatever you want...” 

You let out a quiet moan at his words, his hot breath tickling at your neck. You felt a lack of pressure on your heat, and whined, feeling that he had taken his hand away. Before you could say something in protest, he slid your gym shorts down, and you kicked them onto the floor without hesitation. 

He wasted no time in pulling down your underwear either, assisting you with throwing them on the floor. You knew you’d be sensitive due to the fact that you’d never touched yourself before, but you didn’t think you’d be that bad, right? Wrong.

The moment Gabriel pressed down on your sensitive nub with his thumb, you let out a rather loud moan, your hands shooting down toward his black locks.

You gripped his hair tightly, your voice coming to a whisper,”More,” you pleaded.

Your commanding officer snickered to himself before sliding his first finger up and down your heat, coating his digit in your juices.

“mmm, pequeña, you’re this worked up? for me?” He quietly growled, coming down to press gentle kisses on your inner thighs.

You nodded your head shyly, your hips barely bucking up from his dirty words. 

“What a naughty girl...” he trailed off, his gentle kisses on your inner thighs growing into bites,”All hot and bothered for your commander, and nobody else,”

A quiet groan escaped his lips as he gently prodded one finger into your sex, carefully working his way in. You let out a moan that turned into a sigh. You had expected pain, yet there was none. Just the amazing sensation of Gabriel’s finger gently plunging in and out of you.

“mmh, Gabriel...” you whined, running your fingertips through his hair. 

He groaned at hearing his name,”You have no idea how fucking good that sounds coming from you,” he panted.

You could tell he wanted to take it slow for you, but you were also aware that this pace was painfully slow for him. You decided to let him have a small victory, pleading for more.

“Can you...” you started, growing embarrassed by the tone of your voice.

“Can I what, bebita?” He purred toward you.

You sat silently for a moment, trying to think of how to say it.

“You have to let me know what you want, baby girl,” he flashed a smile before continuing to nip on your thighs.

You practically melted from the pet name,”Another finger, please,” you whined.

“Oh? You want more?” He smirked, beginning to prod his second finger in.

“Yes, please papi,” you moaned, not really aware of the fact that you just called your commanding officer daddy. 

He paused, his voice dropping,”Papi, hm? I like that, agent. Feel free to say it again,” 

Your face flushed pink as he began to thrust with both of his fingers, hitting that sweet spot every time. Just as you thought the pleasure couldn’t get any better, he stretched his fingers out in a scissor position, and you let out the loudest moan you ever had.

“ohh fuck, Gabe—“ You whined, spreading your legs wider for him, the pleasure growing.

“Look at you, about to cum for your commander, spreading your legs even wider so he can get a better view of that beautiful pussy of yours,” he growled.

You whined at his words, your breath hiccuping,”I-I’m close,”

This only encouraged him to move faster, and add one more thing to get you closer. His mouth latched onto your sensitive bundle of nerves, running circles around it. You moaned at the heat and the feel of his tongue.

This was so, so wrong and you knew it. But god damn, it was hot. Your commanding officer had you pinned down to the bed, and your legs spread open for him. He was finger fucking you like it was the last chance he’d ever get, and he made sure to pay special attention with his tongue. 

“Oh, papi—“ you groaned, your orgasm washing over you. 

Your vision went white for a couple of moments, and all you could feel was Gabriel continuing to finger fuck you and lick you until you came down from your high. After that, all you heard was your breathing. 

He trailed kisses up your body, stopping at your neck to leave another love bite. What came next, you didn’t expect, though. 

He ground down onto your wet, sensitive heat, the bulge in his sweats very apparent now. Did this mean he actually found you attractive?

“Do you feel that, baby girl?” He whispered into your ear, knowing damn well you did.

You let out a quiet “mhm,” before pushing your hips up to connect with his.

“That’s how hard you make me, pequeña,” he groaned through grit teeth,”That’s how much i love hearing those little noises you make.” 

You moaned at his dirty talk, bringing your hand up to grip his bulge through his sweats,”Let me take care of you,” you breathed.

He looked down worryingly, scanning your face for any hints of doubt.

“Are you sure?” 

“Please, papi, I wanna make you feel as good as I do,” you whined. 

He groaned at your words, nodding his head in consent. He flipped you two over, so you were now on top of him. You pressed soft kisses along his neck as he did to you, making sure to linger on some spots, deliberately making marks. Part of you wanted someone else to see the marks, and ask Gabriel who he had been with. It was you, god damn it, nobody else.

Your hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. As soon as you could, you pulled back, admiring just how fucking ripped this man was. He was quite literally sculpted by the gods. 

You ran your fingers over his muscles, finding discolored scars all along them. You leaned down gently, pressing kisses on them. If Gabriel thought these were ugly, you were ready to prove him wrong. 

“Baby girl, you’re killing me...” he groaned.

You giggled quietly before pulling the waistband of his boxers down, as well as his underwear. He moaned at the relief of pressure, his rock hard cock just waiting for you to take it.

You licked your lips at the sight of him. Of course, you’d watched some porn before, you knew what a dick looked like. But nothing you’d ever seen could compare to your commander’s cock. He was long and thick, the perfect combination.

Not wanting to waste any more time, you decided to do a test lick against the head of his cock. His quiet moan urged you on to take half of his cock down your throat.

“Ohh fuck...” he growled in a pant.

How the hell you were supposed to take all of him down was a mystery, but you tried your best. Closing your eyes, you exhaled and went all the way down on him, tears welling in the corners of your eyes. 

He let out a pleased moan, before continuing to pant. It was incredible to see your commanding officer, a strong, dangerous man, falling apart underneath you. Sweat had formed on his forehead as you released his cock from your mouth with a loud ‘pop’. 

You ran your finger over his slit before gently stroking him with your hand, teasingly licking his tip.

“Pequeña...” he trailed off, obviously growing tired of your teasing. 

You took him all the way down in a millisecond, stroking what you couldn’t quite reach with your hand. It only took a mere couple of seconds for him to fall apart, his white ribbon coating the inside of your mouth. You swallowed it all down, before making your way back up to his face, and kissing him slowly. 

He exhaled before speaking,”That wasn’t too far, was it?” 

You shook your head, snuggling close to him,”Not at all, commander.” 

He laughed quietly,”I told you to stop calling me commander.” 

You flushed pink,”Sorry,” 

“It’s alright, bebita,” he smiled, before pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

You couldn’t help but smile, the kiss spreading happiness throughout your body. 

Just then, a knock was heard on your door, before a heavily accented voice,”(y/n)? Ya said you wanted company fer dinner again,” he chuckled.

Oh, fuck. It was Jesse. 

“Company for dinner, huh?” Your commander turned to look at you, whispering.

You nodded your head, sitting up to put your clothes back on,”...It gets lonely sometimes, and Jesse and I are good friends,” you suggested.

He shrugged before helping you slide your clothes back on, his hand slowing down as he helped you put your shorts back on. He gently pressed up against your core again, making you emit a quiet moan.

“Gabriel!” You playfully swatted at him.

“Not my fault you’re so enticing,” he purred into your ear, before pulling on his sweats. 

Making your way to your door, you turned, making sure your commander was completely dressed. You opened the door, smiling weakly at Jesse, before Gabe walked to your side. 

Gabriel was the first to break the awkward silence,”I’ll see you around, pequeña,” he smiled before kissing you swiftly on the forehead, and leaving. 

Jesse stood there, his mouth opened in shock. 

“Well are you gonna come in for dinner?” You asked him.

“Uh huhhhh...” he trailed off, stepping inside of your quarters, closing the door behind him. 

You stood silently, before speaking,”What do you want to eat?”

“Darlin’, you know i don’t give a shit what we eat. Now why was Commander Reyes in your room for so long, hm?”

You laughed,”Why do you think, Jesse?”

His face flushed red as you grabbed a snack out of the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i do take requests if you’d like to inbox me uwu


End file.
